I Only Date Superheroes
by with love - Elincia
Summary: What's Glee without Quinn Fabray? It's only Santana & Brittany on the Cheerios, Puck is still a player, and Rachel still gets attacked by slushies yet somehow lands Finn Hudson, luckily without any competition. Now throw in Quinn as the charismatic new girl in McKinley High. She'll wreck havoc as expected but instead of eye-sexing Finn, she's set on getting inside Berry's skirt.
1. Call Me Maybe Carly Rae Jepsen

A/N: Not beta'd, doesn't entirely follow the Glee episodes since a lot has changed considering I've established Quinn as a new resident in Lima. This obviously means no bond with the Cheerios, no Beth, no love triangles and bad history between her and Rachel, etc. However, we can assume Quinn went through something similar at her old high school (but with better results). This means she could be a bit OC at times, but while she is the relaxed, nicer version from the end of the last season, she still has enough bite to revert to the Quinn we have seen many times on the show.

* * *

Rachel Berry didn't lead the perfect life, but it was a pretty damn good one. It was the beginning of a new year; she was a _junior_ now and was miraculously (finally) dating the quarterback, Finn Hudson. The HBIC Santana and the strange Cheerio Brittany had been marvelous in Glee, despite constantly picking a fight with her. In fact, Rachel was so close to feeling like a regular teenager if it weren't for the nonstop slushies. Turns out just because there were Cheerios in Glee Club and just because she was currently dating the quarterback, it didn't automatically make her untouchable. No one was an exception unless they were a Cheerio or played football, Kurt nonchalantly told her. But the thing was, Rachel was so sure the tormenting would stop if Santana stood out against it since all of the 'cool kids' in Glee club (Puck, Finn, Brittany etc pretty much anyone with an amount of influence) would stand behind her. They were all too comfortable at the top of the social ladder to really make an effort to change it for the less fortunate, such as herself. To conclude, they didn't have a personal problem with how things ran in McKinley High.

She would often wonder why she liked Finn in the first place. He had that boyish smile and comforting presence no doubt, and he could _sing_, but sometimes she felt she desired him only because she required a boy to fit that perfect image she prepared in her head. And he could do that, with lots of encouragement and willingness to be by her side no matter what. Rachel had high dreams and desperately needed someone who could keep up - it wouldn't be right to slow down, she reasoned – and Finn was the best candidate in Lima, Ohio. She simply hated how her thinking makes her seem so shallow.

Dressed in a short, lovely white polka-dotted navy blue dress, she forewent the knee-high socks and slipped on her favorite loafers. With a beaming smile and bag in hand, she stepped out of the Berry household's security and inhaled a deep breath of crispy autumn mornings. _None of them will stand a chance._

* * *

Car parked, check. Satisfying schedule, check. Locker found, check. No horrible names and slushies, che –

Rachel held in a gasp at the familiar, ice-cold and uncomfortably wet and sticky sensation of the infamous slushy. Here she thought she had escaped them.

"There's more where that came from, loser!" A few boys bumped past her while sniggering at her expense. The other students, as per usual, unsubtly giggled to their friends or casted short sympathetic glances before resuming down the hallway. After all, this always happened and it's not like they cared anyway.

Rachel swallowed. Briefly closing her eyes, she turned back to the privacy of her locker. She was dimly aware that her grip on her schedule had caused the paper to crinkle, but was more upset at the fact that her dress was ruined and she had stupidly forgotten that a new year at McKinley meant a new bag of spare clothes. What exactly should she do now? Go to the nurse?

"This is unbelievable!" she muttered, angrily shoving text books into the safety of her locker and out of the bag she was sure would get soaked by the end of the day. "My attire is soiled and class hasn't even – " The warning bell for first period rang shrilly, instantly quickening the steps of lagging students. Rachel slammed the locker and spun in the lock, aiming to calm herself. "I can do this. I have Glee…and I have Finn." Nodding to herself, she determinedly made her way to class.

"Hey Rach, where have you been?" Finn threw an arm around her shoulders, greeting her with a wide smile. "Eat lunch with me and the boys?"

As happy and flattered as she was, a trickle of uncertainty swam through her. Then again, it was good to be around someone nice and who generally liked her. "Depends, who are the boys?"

"From the football team. I mean, they're not Glee material," he rushed in, "but they're cool, you know?"

Disheartened at the word 'football,' she hesitantly replied, "That's not a good idea for me, Finn. They like to harass me, remember?"

"They won't do that while I'm there," he reassured. "Besides, it's not like I hang out with Karfosky."

Rachel bit her lip. "Maybe next time. Okay?" She pecked him on the cheek as consolation.

"Alright, but where are you eating? I guess you'll be looking for Kurt."

She brightened at the mentioning of his gay step-brother. "Yes, quite right." Then she deflated when she was reminded of the slushy incident from earlier.

"Uh, Rachel, what are you wearing?"

* * *

"Thank you, thank you, Kurt!"

"Wow, I cannot believe Rachel Barbra Berry actually said _thank you_. Twice!"

She hurriedly pulled up the very nice, form-fitting jeans that Kurt had stashed for emergencies and twisted her way into a white collared shirt.

"Oh here honey, let me." He deftly rolled up the sleeves to just above her elbows, unbuttoned the first three at the top and the last one at the bottom to show off a little midriff. "And since we can't possibly do anything with those shoes," he gave them a mild glare, "I'll have to settle on this." He then proceeded to roughly push his hands through her tame hair to give it a more tousled look.

"Ow! Kurt, I merely requested clothes that are not from the lost and found, not a fashion make-over," she complained.

"Hush, Rachel." He rolled his eyes before carrying on, "This will be sexy enough to keep slushies away from you for the remaining of the day."

She perked up after that. "Really?"

"Really."

* * *

When she returned to her locker at the end of 6th period, she was in disbelief but also giddy to see that Kurt was right! Instead of being met with slushies, she was met with gawks and wolf whistles. It made her blush and fluster at first, especially pleased when she noticed Finn's strained reaction, but now she didn't mind the attention.

What she didn't count on was how the white shirt may have caused a bit too many dirty thoughts, meaning the possibility of another wet shirt except with horny intentions if that made sense. Considering the guy who flung the first slushy was presently towering over her, she resolved to listen or else that same beverage would end up specifically on her chest.

"Since that slushy made you change into these _hot_ clothes," the tall boy gave her a hungry once over, "think I can see through your wet top first before you take it off again?"

Appalled and indignant, she retorted, "There is in no way that will ever happen, and do you know who my boyfriend is?" There was a small pang inside that she couldn't say 'do you know who _I_ am?' because it wouldn't help her situation at all.

"Finn Hudson? Ha, and what's that giant teddy bear gonna do to me?"

She opened her mouth to get it in his head that he would be committing a huge mistake, but then closed it when she realized she didn't honestly know if Finn would do anything. Sure, he comforted her and tried his best to keep her out of harm's way. However, he never prevented any bullying and never threatened anyone to back off. Everyone knew they had a thing last year and today was officially their first time in school as boyfriend and girlfriend, so why was there no proud declaration, no warning to the student body that she was off limits?

She was immediately dreadful when the jock smirked. "That's what I thought." She recognized the fast movement of his hand that would spill the large cup over her once again and instinctively squeezed her eyes shut.

…

…

Nothing came.

"What the _fuck_!"

Startled, her eyes flew open as she took a step back and the sight caused her hands to cover her mouth in shock. The boy was covered in the sugary substance instead of its previous target and it looked like it was all thanks to the girl suddenly beside him. The blond wore a smug grin after all.

"Taste good?" The voice was low, throaty and enticing. "If not, maybe you can try getting a refund." It was obvious she was laughing at him.

"You bitch, what the hell did you do that for?" His jacket was heavily stained and his face still had remnants of leftover slushy.

Rachel curiously looked her over. She was immensely grateful for the rescue, although anxious on how the mysterious girl was going to handle this. Tall, flawless milky skin, with short hair in perfect disarray on top. She was adorned in red shorts and a gray top with the superman logo print. There were circular glasses, like the Beatles, placed upon the bridge of her nose so Rachel couldn't see the girl's whole profile, but she was positive her savior was undeniably pretty. From the looks of it, she was a total badass too.

"_Girlfriend_? With that loser?" The boy scoffed. "She's with the quarterback."

Rachel blinked. _Did I just miss a part of this conversation?_

The blond shrugged before dangerously approaching closer, only to casually nudge the boy back with just enough strength as a warning. "If you don't back off, I'll be forced to use the water balloons I filled with the cafeteria's ketchup and mustard. I'm not an artist, but it wouldn't be difficult in the least to paint you into an ugly mess of red and yellow. Would you like to do more laundry today after being drenched in a slushy?" She was both terrifying and beautiful all at once; it was a serious mindfuck.

"Whatever, dyke. School's done and I'm leaving this shithole." He marched off in a fury, feeling chagrined for being bested by a random chick in front of the students still collecting their things before heading home.

Besides the normal clanging of lockers, shuffling of feet, and vague conversations, there was currently some loud whispering – probably about what transpired. Rachel Berry was amazed. This must have set the record for the most dramatic first day of school.

The blond chose that moment to connect their gazes, despite the fact Rachel was staring into the dark lenses of her glasses and not her eyes themselves. "That would have been nasty if he had hit you with the slushy before I saw how uncomfortable you were. Everyone here is awful." She gestured meaningfully around them. "How have you lived here your entire life? They just watched you get cornered."

"It's not that bad," Rachel found herself saying, secretly touched by her concern. The brunette was never a loss for words, so she went straight to the point. "What you did for me, it was… I'd like to formally thank you for that. May I know your name, or should I call you Superwoman?" She nodded at the girl's superman shirt and looked back up eagerly.

"I'm Quinn," the kind blond offered a dainty hand with a ring engraved with roman numerals on one of her fingers. "I'm new to McKinley, as you can probably tell."

Rachel shakily reached out and gently took the girl's hand. "Rachel. Rachel Berry," she said all in one whoosh.

A small smile actually had the petite singer melt a little. "Rachel…" Quinn lifted an eyebrow suggestively and used her hand to pull her into her personal space, driving the surprised Rachel to place her other hand on Quinn's shoulder to steady herself. "How do you feel about being my girlfriend?"

* * *

A/N: This will be a slow romance but a very compatible friendship. One, Rachel is dating Finn. Two, Quinn doesn't care.


	2. Cinema Benny Benassi

A/N: Welcome back! Here's a game for you: I've used a few lines from the Glee tv show in this chapter, so review and tell me which ones they are :) There's actually one that I had Quinn say in here, instead of Rachel who said the same line on the show. Good luck!

* * *

Quinn Fabray was an enigma. How could someone so outspoken and overwhelming be so amiable and _popular_? That was a big one. The blond was new, rebellious, so Rachel thought a series of slushies were about to be torpedoed the next day Quinn walked into the halls of McKinley high for being a threat to their social status. Instead, the following two weeks were full of acknowledgement and space. It was dizzying to see someone gain a respectful reputation so quickly.

The girl would converse with whoever she liked and she would be left alone by the jocks and Cheerios. Actually, Quinn had explained, the Cheerios really didn't like her attitude so she wouldn't be surprised if they were cooking something up. It was strange for Rachel because here was this amazing person who was so smiley and accepting that it was almost like the blond didn't belong in Lima – she was too _good_ for this place.

"Rachel."

Startled, the brunette shut her locker and turned her head, cheeks slightly pinked from the other girl's sudden presence. "Quinn, hi." She waited a few seconds for her to say anything else, but grew bashful when the intense eye-contact simply continued. "Stop looking at me like that," she tried to say firmly.

The smile slowly widened. "Like what?"

"Like…Like…"

Quinn was obviously enjoying the reaction. "Like I want to be with you?" She casually slipped on her signature glasses, which were hanging from her shirt, and smirked. Her warm hazel eyes were now hidden and no longer distracted Rachel from regaining her thoughts.

Rachel huffed, shifting her arms around her binder and looking away. "Precisely. I am not single; Finn is my boyfriend."

Quinn either disliked having that pointed out or she honestly didn't care that Rachel had a boyfriend, seeing as she always ignored it and chose to smoothly change the subject. "I'll walk you to class," she offered, already placing a well-behaved hand on the back of the brunette.

Despite silently accepting the offer and already walking, Rachel protested, "I usually wait for Finn to take me. He'll be sad that I left without him."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. She did that a lot. "As he should be. A gentleman doesn't keep his lady waiting so it's his lost." The amused, exasperated smile she received made the blond feel butterflies, but of course she reasoned her stomach was merely hungry. When they were nearly at their destination, she felt Rachel flinch and witnessed her step falter. She searched ahead and spied a jock looming their way holding a slushy. Was it for them? She possessively pulled the shorter girl closer and coolly gazed at the boy whose wolfish grin fell to a nervous lip bite. Rachel held her breath while Quinn's free hand was tense and ready for a mean right hook until the moment he passed them. She was relieved when Rachel instantly relaxed, but glimpsed back to spot a different victim had become the replacement. _You can't save everyone, I suppose._

They gladly reached the door leading to Rachel's class so Quinn paused to slowly slip her hand off Rachel's waist. "Safe and sound. I know Finn manages to beat me here after 3rd period is over, but we'll see each other during lunch."

The brunette absentmindedly nodded before delicately tucking a few locks of hair behind an ear. "Listen, Quinn, you've been so protective of me ever since we met and I don't want to seem unappreciative – so I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you? I haven't been slushied in two weeks and you don't know how incredible of a feat that is – "

"Hold it there, superstar," Quinn set her hands on top of her shoulders to get her to stop. "My gut's telling me that whatever I say, you're going to refute and keep insisting so instead of going back and forth, why don't we save this for lunch?"

Rachel was tempted to reject that idea, but remembered Quinn needed to go _now_ if she didn't want to be late to class and even though the other girl didn't particularly think attendance was important, the brunette would be damned if she couldn't persuade her not to skip class. After all, punctuality was a must for Rachel Berry. "Okay," she sighed, shooing her with a hand. "Off with you."

Quinn laughed softly, waved goodbye, and sauntered away in her daring dress as it fluttered teasingly behind her. Rachel shook her head, entering her classroom a second later.

* * *

"Why don't you invite her to Glee club?" Finn asked curiously. "Have you talked to her about it?"

She was sitting at the lunch table Kurt and Mercedes always ate at while Finn followed her. They have been chatting about the next few songs they might perform in the upcoming week when he brought up her new companion. As her boyfriend, he was interested in everything that happened to her and was impressed that the blond was watching out for her as well.

He continued, "I was hoping to meet her today because I know you started eating lunch together, right?"

She was hesitant on how well introductions would turn out, but inwardly admitted she was happy that he expressed interest in getting to know her newfound friend. "Yes, she'll be here soon. Have you heard anything about her?"

"All the boys say she's super scary but looks like a model." He shrugged, a little embarrassed.

Rachel thought the former part was funny and the latter part as true. She was about to reply when Kurt and Mercedes finally arrived with their trays of cafeteria food.

"Are you talking about Quinn?" Kurt inquired.

"That girl's beast," Mercedes said, reverting into her gossiping mood. "She may be blonde and white, but she could even top Santana as head bitch in charge."

"Saved us once from an incoming slushy," Kurt added. "We've noticed she's taken a liking to you though. How did that happen, Rachel?"

"Oh," Rachel was taken aback, "she rescued you two as well?" The brunette couldn't figure out why that news made her stomach feel weird. Or was that because Quinn was coming towards her right now?

"Hey, Rach," she greeted as soon as she was in hearing distance. God, her breathless, feminine voice was a complete turn-on. "Mercedes, Kurt, I haven't seen you guys in a long time! How've you been?" She took the other seat next to Rachel but made certain to scoot closer. They made small talk until Quinn finally switched her attention to Finn. "You're the boyfriend, I assume?" She studied his face.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I wanted to thank you for looking out for Rachel. She's happier now, I can tell."

The petite singer flushed when Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her direction. "Is that so?" she drawled pleasantly. "I'm happier with her as well." Hint, hint.

Rachel shyly casted her eyes down. Taking in a deep breath, she straightened herself and cleared her throat. "Quinn," she said in a professional tone, "do you recall the conversations we have exchanged this past week…about Glee club?"

"How could I forget? Singing and performing is your passion."

"You got that right," Mercedes interjected, causing Rachel to roll her eyes. There went her blissful feelings.

"We wanted to know if you'd like to watch us one day, see if it's something you might want to do," Finn started. "We could really use more members…"

"I can't sing," Quinn deadpanned, but saw Rachel's crestfallen face so she hastily said, "but I would love to come by and support all of you."

The brunette beamed, moving forward to squeeze her hand. "That means a great deal, Quinn! Of course, Mr. Shuester might have you audition anyway, but even if you were horrible, I'd make the exception just this once because – "

"Whoa, _whoa_, slow down." Quinn was baffled. "Audition? I just said I couldn't sing."

"But you can dance?" Kurt asked. "Tell me you can, or else you're blatantly lying to us."

The blond sent the petite singer beside her a 'this is your fault' look. "Then I guess you can be the judge of that when I visit." She wasted no time in standing up, pulling Rachel along with her. "We have plans for lunch. We'll see you three later." She purposely led the shorter girl out the cafeteria by the hand in order to observe Finn's reaction. She was clearly dissatisfied when only Kurt stared at their linked hands.

"Quinn, I'm sorry if you're frustrated. You really don't need to be in Glee club if it makes you uncomfortable," Rachel rambled, but was interrupted before she could go on.

"Hey, it's alright," she reassured, "I was actually going to surprise you one day in Glee club, so don't worry about it."

"You, you were?" Rachel gazed at her in awe when she nodded. "You're so sweet," she murmured, more to herself than for the other girl to hear.

"If you don't want to be my girlfriend, then I want to at least be a good friend to you," Quinn responded seriously. She smiled when Rachel playfully nudged her by the shoulder.

"As I have said, I am very flattered to be the object of your affections," Rachel spoke like she had rehearsed this a hundred times.

Quinn bit back a groan. "Here we go again…"

She carried on, "but I've never dated a girl before and Finn hasn't given me any reason to break up with him. Plus, you and I both agreed that we are very well-suited as friends."

_It's only been two weeks and I've already been friend-zoned._ Quinn shook her head. "Let's talk about earlier," she suggested, eager to leave the current topic. "You mentioned making it up to me for…?"

Rachel brightened. "Oh yes! You've been so caring and thoughtful of me. I'd love to do a favor for you, please?" Since they were already holding hands, she leaned in close to grasp onto Quinn's arm with her other hand and pleaded with her eyes.

"I _am_ all up for slaves and minions…except you're special." Rachel may have been absentmindedly following her while she led, but Quinn was fully aware that they had already entered the auditorium so she wasn't alarmed like the brunette to see they were inside. She smiled when Rachel blinked around them and joked, "You're like a limited edition berry, pun intended. I can't help but want to protect you."

The petite singer couldn't help giggling. "I'm only important because I'm limited edition?" she teased, now dragging the other up the stage.

"You're a one of kind." Quinn halted their stroll before Rachel could pull them further in, implying she had other plans, and swept the curtains nearby to the side. "And the only one for me." She winked light-heartedly as they sat down on stage.

"Don't be melo-dramatic," she chided, "Only I'm allowed to do theatrics." The smile on her face, however, revealed how happy she was to hear that. "You should be mindful of the fact that I am not single – "

"An unnecessary detail we can overlook," Quinn said offhandedly.

The brunette sharply looked at her. " – and I am growing tired of having to deflect your flirtations and pretend that you're a harmless female version of Noah who can't impregnate me." She nodded her thanks at the vegan lunch Quinn prepared for her, accepting it and disregarding the perplexed expression on her pretty face. "So I must request that you tone it down and respect my relationship status. I truly believe I can find my happily ever after with Finn."

Quinn patiently listened while she dug through her own lunch, choosing that moment to speak before the brunette could tirade on. "So you want what every Disney princess wants? A prince with a happy ending?"

"Essentially, but I have two fathers who never needed to marry a princess to be happy. I'm not crossing you out just because you're a girl, Quinn." She hesitantly stared at her. "Noah thinks you're really good-looking. Perhaps we can schedule a double date?"

She couldn't help bursting in laughter. "Puck? I'm not interested in the boys, or the makeup, or the polyester suits." She idly took off her glasses and hooked it back on her shirt to eat her food easily. "Plus, what's the point of that 'No spaghetti strap rule' in the dress code? I guess somebody's shoulder was just _too_ sexy for school."

Rachel blamed the girl's contagious laughter for joining in. "Back on topic," she rolled her eyes at Quinn, "Are you not at all attracted to anyone in this school? Besides me," she added as soon as she opened her mouth. She stuck out her tongue when the blond pouted.

Quinn sighed. She was tempted to run a hand through her hair, but it was already wild enough. Didn't exactly want to return alone with Rachel with what appeared like sex hair, did she? Actually, she would love that – the brunette wouldn't. "You make him sound as if he's perfect."

"He isn't; he cheated on me with Santana."

A little more than stunned, Quinn gaped at her. "That head cheerio? _Why_?"

It was Rachel's turn to sigh. She shifted around uncomfortably. "Complicated," she lamely answered. "Want to know something funny? Brittany says that just having sex isn't dating…otherwise she and Santana would be."

Quinn would have guffawed if the other wasn't in a gloomy mood.

"I was sort of getting cozy with Puck too," Rachel sheepishly admitted.

Now Quinn didn't want to guffaw at all. "Is this where I share my deep dark secrets too?" she asked blankly. She almost jumped at Rachel's loud laugh.

"No, no." She shook her head, entertained. "I wanted to share something about myself with you, because I don't consider it fair that you think I'm this great person with no faults. You're so determined to be with me and I don't want you to want me for all the wrong reasons."

Quinn's hazel orbs twinkled, her smile recovering its humor. "Rach, if only you could understand that your imperfections are what makes me you perfect – for me." She couldn't resist the flirt and from the sound of Rachel's chuckle, she agreed. "Look, you have nothing to be scared of. You're a very pretty girl," Quinn affirmed softly. "Prettiest girl I've ever met…but you're a lot more than that."

Rachel wished she had kissed her.

* * *

A day later, it was obvious the blond newcomer was being friendlier to her. Friendly, as in, it was like the entire conversation they had yesterday didn't happen, didn't strengthen their bond at all. In actuality, it felt like it had dropped a level (if friendships had levels, that is). At the end of the week, Rachel finally realized that Quinn was simply honoring her earlier request to back off. There was no sly handholding, no suggestive innuendos, no playful smiles – okay, wait, there were but none that they shared as if they had an inside joke so it wasn't the same – and no compliments that carried a secret undertone! That's not all, but also no eye-sexing! Instead of feeling all hot and bothered underneath her gaze, she felt like just another friend to the Quinn Fabray list and was standing on the sidelines while she nodded seductively at other people.

Yes, nodded. Seductively. Rachel never knew nods could be done in such a sexually inviting fashion until Quinn unintentionally proved her wrong.

Almost another week has past. The petite singer was driving crazy and was even mildly (incredibly) irritated that she couldn't talk with Quinn like she used to. Finn had recently given her more breathing room, knowing she would appreciate it, and the blond hadn't even taken advantage of the situation! It had taken many nights for Rachel to conclude that she was distraught because she was disappointed and she was disappointed because Quinn had given up without a fight, despite passionately declaring how much she desired to be her girlfriend. She fathomed it hurt to be that easy to get over of after hearing those wonderful things she was used to hearing every day from the blond.

All in all, Rachel wasn't a hundred percent certain if she wanted to be her (read: Quinn), just to see what the hell that girl was up to in her head, or be on her (read again: Quinn)! She was so focused on this, that she didn't realize a gigantic shadow had materialized itself over her. When she did chance to look up, she let out a small shriek before the grape slushy choked the rest to splutters. She was shortly overcome by tears when all of the fury inside of her unleashed; she had enough of this. "You..." She shakily stood up from her seat. Finn didn't tag along with her those last few days, including today, and Kurt and Mercedes were still fetching their lunch. "You insolent, sluggish, troll-faced, jock with no cock!" She knew she was blubbering nonsense but kept raging on, "I would bet your unexciting future has given you permission to act egotistical, which you are probably by the way making up for your lack of size down _there_ – "

She took a few stumbling steps back when the guy was abruptly bombarded by two large cups of slushies. Behind him stood the ever superior Santana Lopez and her partner in crime, Brittany Pierce. "Got something to say?" the Cheerio barked at him when he whipped around with an angry face. "You know I'm HBIC and I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent. I will endz you and make you an official Lima loser before you even think of messing with us."

Beside her, Brittany seemed to think about it for a second. "Honestly, you should be more worried about Coach Sylvester. She has Lord Tubbington do all her dirty work and he could really hurt you if you don't listen."

Satisfied that he had paled significantly, Santana indifferently threw a napkin at him. "Clean your shameful ass up. Rachel Berry is no longer available for hunting season." She didn't notice the wince from said girl. "Now leave before Q kills you, because I sincerely don't care what happens to you after this."

It was then Rachel noticed that she was encased in a protective embrace from behind. "Quinn!" she gasped, her heart helplessly skipping a beat.

The fire in her eyes was dark and dangerous. The curl of her lip was a disgusted sneer directed at the boy. "Rach, would you like me to teach this worthless being a lesson?" she asked lowly, a mix of a purr and a growl.

Oh no, she didn't want her going anywhere. She held her hands over Quinn's, coercing her to tighten her hold around her. "No, stay please," she whispered close to her ear.

Expression softening for a moment, she promised quietly, "We'll get you cleaned up then." Her steel-cold gaze returned to the guy, still standing humiliated in the middle of the cafeteria. "If my girlfriend wasn't so merciful, there would have been months of torture waiting for you. Consider yourself lucky." She held her head high. "Now get lost." As soon as he hurriedly ran off, Quinn pulled Rachel into the direction of the closest bathroom.

"Q! Aren't you forgetting your end of the deal?" The Head Cheerio tapped her foot on the tiled floors impatiently.

"I'll tell Coach Sylvester I have no interest in the squad and that I'm a member of Glee club tomorrow," she stated, likewise impatient. "I'll go to Glee today with Rachel, I know we have a deal."

"San, why do we always use slushies?" Brittany piped up.

"Because, Britt, it tastes just as sweet as victory." She slipped her pinky around the other Cheerio's. "You better be there, Quinn," Santana warned, striding away.

"Bye, Q!" Brittany waved cheerfully.

Rachel turned in her embrace, bewildered. "What just happened?" she inquired when her friend remained silent. "You called me your girlfriend," she blurted. Her eyes widened at the rare blush.

"I...I meant it as a girl _friend_, not girlfriend-girlfriend," Quinn stammered. A light-bulb lit up. "We have to wash that out of you – I have spare clothes in my car, so it'll be okay." She didn't mention there was only a pair of jean short-shorts and a fitted leather jacket in the trunk of her car, but instead nudged her to the bathroom. "C'mon, I'll explain my deal with Santana too."

* * *

A/N: One reason why I never saw myself writing a Glee fic of the characters still in high school was that I would have to deal with song chapters. Maybe I can find a loophole around it?

How was the game? Pretty easy?


End file.
